What's Her Problem?
by Inshido
Summary: AU. There's nothing worse than someone who won't let your life be private just because theirs isn't. But that doesn't mean you have to take their crap!
1. Beginnings of a Problem

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Dragonball Z. If I did, Gohan would have been the main character after Cell's death, Goku would have let himself get wished back after Goten's birth, and Vegeta would have reached Super Saiyan 3 during the fight against Fat Buu.

**What's Your Problem?**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings of a Problem**

I hate nosy people. Now, don't get me wrong, those who choose to put their business out there for the whole world to know deserve to have people trying to find out more. But, _I _don't do that, and yet I still have someone snooping into my business all the time, trying to find out things about me I don't want anyone to know. _My _name is Gohan Son, and the "nosy snoop"? _Her _name is Videl Satan, daughter of the, hehe, "World's Savior" Hercule Satan.

I've been home-schooled my entire life, with my well-meaning, but highly overbearing mother always looming over my shoulder with her Saiyan-bashing Frying Pan in one hand, and a textbook in the other. _She _is ChiChi Son, and while I do love her very much, the truth is that I don't really _want_ to be a great scholar. Unfortunately, the Frying Pan doesn't leave room for arguments, so I've been stuck studying my butt off 8-10 hours a day since I was 3. But for my 18th year of life, dear mom decided she wanted me to "make some friends my own age" by enrolling me in high school. Doesn't sound too bad, huh? _Wrong! _We live out in the mountains for Kami's sake! Orange Star High (where I am currently enrolled) is more than 500 miles from my house! That opened a whole world of questions when I got asked about it at school, which is where I share classes with the aforementioned "nosy snoop". True, I did completely _ace_ the entrance exams, but you would have to if your mom had you doing high school level calculus when you were 6.

My first day started off well enough. I woke to my little brother using my stomach for a trampoline. Then, after I narrowly missed ramming his head into the wall beside my bed, I heard him racing downstairs to breakfast. _His _name is Goten, and while he's a really good kid, he's little more than a blazing tornado of half-Saiyan, half-human energy. After a quick shower and throwing on a pair of blue jeans, a solid white t-shirt, and some black steel-toed boots, I also raced downstairs to the deliciously inviting smell of my mom's cooking. She may be demanding and terrifying, (especially when she has that pan), but my mom can cook! World-class chefs couldn't hold a candle to this woman, and she can whip up enough food to feed an army, (or just me and Goten), in just two hours. Anyway, I was inhaling anything within arms reach, and almost lost one of _my _arms to Goten on the other side of the table. 40 plates, 32 bowls, and 15 side dishes later I hugged mom, did our secret handshake to Goten, and turned on the super-speed to get to class on time. Strange, I live 5½ hours away from school, and I only arrived 10 minutes late. I'd even stopped a bank robbery on the way, which is where I met _her._

The robbers were firing off rounds and hitting whatever they pleased, with police officers too scared to even get close. I wasn't worried though, since my training and Saiyan heritage means I'm bullet-proof. However, I didn't want anyone to recognize me, so I powered up to Super Saiyan, taking down the crooks in seconds. As soon as it was over, I phased behind a building and powered down. Unfortunately, I wasn't really paying attention as I came around the corner, (realizing you're running late will do that to you), and I bulldozed someone in my haste to flee the scene. Even more unfortunately, I stopped to apologize and help her up. If I'd known then what I know now, I'd have just turned on the super-speed so the only thing she'd have seen bump her was a blur.

"I'm really sorry about that, Miss," I apologized as I extended my hand to her. When she glared at me, I found myself staring into the most amazing pair of bright blue eyes I've ever encountered. My brain must have gone on auto-pilot for a bit, because I didn't even hear her asinine comment about my being a jerk until about a full minute _after_ she'd said it. She didn't even take my hand. She just pushed herself up off the ground, got in my face, and started firing off questions so fast I almost couldn't keep up.

"What happened here? Did you see it? Why didn't you watch where you were going? Who are you? What's your problem? Say something, dammit!" By the time she was done she was screaming at me and I was still just staring into her eyes. Apparently, my lack of response threw her into a rage, and the crazy girl with the nice eyes attacked me! She fired off a hard right to my jaw, and found her fist caught in my hand. I really hadn't seen the punch, but my battle reflexes more than made up for my space-out. The punch also served to kick-start my brain, and I suddenly realized I wasn't pleased with her attitude.

"What's_ my_ problem? What the hell's _your _problem? You think you can just attack me over an accident? I didn't mean to bump you, and I sure as hell don't appreciate the interrogation! I don't know you, so I don't owe you anything more than an apology. So, I'm sorry, please excuse me, and I'm outta here," I said through clenched teeth as I stalked off, or _started_ to anyways. But I felt her hand on my shoulder. I sensed another punch aimed for the back of my head! This crazy bitch was willing to go that far? Fine, I guess she needs a lesson in manners. Without even looking back, I moved my head to the left, completely dodging her straight right, and I caught her hand in mine again.

"Like I said, you don't _know _me, and you don't seem to realize that you're outclassed," I snarled venomously. "I strongly suggest you move around and leave me alone. I already apologized twice. I have to go."

"Let go of me, you asshole! How did you just do that? How dare you think you can just walk away from me when I'm talking to you? Don't you know who I am?" she screamed, vainly trying to pull her fist out of my hand. She put her foot on my back and pushed off, trying to dislodge her captive limb. Since I was already in a bad mood, I let her go, watching in almost slow motion as the look of surprise popped onto her face as she suddenly noticed she was about to fall. Hard.

I don't know why I did it, but the next thing _she _knew, she was in my arms and I found myself mesmerized by her scent. I closed my eyes a moment, and lost myself in her fragrance. It wasn't a girly smell, more of a peaceful scent that just made me happy. Neither the peaceful nor the happy feelings lasted long, as I looked down at her blushing face and realized we'd been really close just then. I quickly set her on her own two feet, turned away, and left. Just before I got out of earshot, I heard her ask another question.

"How did he catch me that fast?"


	2. Identity Problems

**A/N:** Wow! Thanks to everyone for all the great reviews! I'm glad you all like the story! I have a lot of free time at work, so I'll try to update as often as I can. Even to those who just read it and didn't review, thank you so much! I hope you liked it as well and that you'll keep reading! Well, on with story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball Z, but if Toriyama-sensei ever lets me, I'll DEFINITELY make a new series!

**What's Her Problem?**

**Chapter 2: Identity Problems**

I showed up late! My first day of school, and I'm late. I don't really mind so much myself, but if they tell my mom… I literally shudder at the thought of the lump the Frying Pan will leave. After getting my schedule from the front office, I started down the main hallway to Room 201, English class. I hesitated outside the door. What would the teacher say about showing up late my first day? What excuse could I use? He saw me peeking into the classroom and came to open the door. I was still trying to think up a good story.

"Are you Gohan Son? I'm Mr. Lettuce, and you're late, young man," the old teacher said quietly. He was a couple inches shorter than me, with white hair and mustache, and a plain gray suit. He didn't glare at me, and his voice just seemed more tired than annoyed. I decided to try the "truthful" approach.

"Y-Yes, Sir, I'm Gohan. I apologize for being late. There was a bank robbery this morning right on my way to school, and I had to wait until the situation was cleared up before I could pass." That was true; I just didn't have to tell him that _I_ was the one who took care of it. He looked at me a moment longer, shrugged his slumped shoulders, and told me to come in. I followed him into the classroom, and I was a little surprised at all the noise. I silently thanked Dende that my mom wasn't teaching. She doesn't allow lots of noise, and I had a brief image of her whacking kids left and right with the Pan. I thanked Dende again.

"Quiet down, all of you, quiet down," Mr. Lettuce droned is the same tired voice. I didn't think the class had even heard him, but I was shocked to see that they all immediately shushed up. "We have a new student today. This is Gohan Son. He's already late, but you could all really learn something from him. He made perfect scores on his entrance exams. Introduce yourself to the class, Mr. Son."

"Hello! It's nice to meet you all," I said with a bow. "As Mr. Lettuce said, my name is Gohan. I'm a pretty private person, so I won't be answering too many questions." As I looked out over the class, I used my super-sensitive hearing to listen in on the whispers about me.

"God! He's _gorgeous_!"

"He looks so good!"

"Where's he been all my life?" Those were a few of the female whispers. The guys, however, weren't so impressed.

"He's not badly built, but he's a nerd with his _perfect_ scores. I bet I could take him easy…" Then my super-hearing got blasted by a yell, and I would have dropped to my knees in pain, but I'm a Saiyan, so I couldn't afford to look weak, even if none of the others were around.

"Yoo-hoo! Hey, Handsome! Come on up here and sit by me!" the voice came from way up near the top of the classroom, from a _hot_ blonde with sparkling green eyes. As I started to make my way up to her, I could overhear the other girls saying some less-than-respectful things about her for having gotten my attention first. I decided to stop listening in on people.

"My name is Erasa! I'm a Scorpio. I love shopping, clothes, fashion, boys, and just being in-the-know. You're more than welcome to stare, but don't ever think you can touch. I know I'm attractive, but I am NOT easy." Wow! She said all that in one breath! I looked her over, and I liked what I saw. She was wearing white sandals, a bright green, _very_ short skirt, and a yellow tube top. My eyes lingered on her body for just a moment, and then made my way up to her face. She had small, slightly pouty lips that were a nice pink, a short, cute nose, and very sincere eyes. She must have noticed my appraisal of her, because she blushed a bit, but it only made her look even cuter. "Gosh, Gohan, you sure did take my invite to stare."

"I like what I see," I simply stated as I took the seat beside her. She blushed again, and I could tell that she had plenty of confidence, but she was also a very sweet and innocent girl. I liked her already.

"So, Brains, what are you doin' staring at my girl like that, huh?" came a male voice from up and behind me. I turned to see a blonde guy with long hair, his face sporting a cocky expression. He had his arms crossed and I guess he was trying to exude an intimidating air. I. Wasn't. Impressed. I was about to respond, but Erasa beat me to it.

"_Shut up_, Sharpie! I am _not_ your girl. And he's staring because _I_ said he could! If you don't drop the macho I'll tell Videl to beat the crap out of you during lunch. And you know she will, too! Don't mind him, Gohan. That's Sharpener. He thinks he's Kami's gift to women."

"Videl? Who's that?" I asked curiously. A regular human girl strong enough to beat up a guy who obviously works out? She must be a beast!

"She's my best friend. She's also running late this morning. I guess she had work to do – oh, wait, there she is now! Hey Vi!" Erasa said happily. I turned to look down at the door to the class, and my jaw dropped. It was _her_! That crazy, nosy brat from the bank robbery! I looked away as she came up towards us, covering my face with my arms and trying to pretend to be asleep. She came around behind me and took the seat on the other side of Erasa, cursing under her breath about me from our earlier encounter.

"What's the matter, girl? You look majorly upset about something?" Erasa asked worriedly. I could tell she really cared about whatever was bugging Videl. Too bad she was about to find out that _I_ was the root of Videl's problem.

"I went to stop that bank robbery this morning, but the Gold Fighter beat me to it again!" Videl groaned, obviously frustrated. "I wish he'd go away. Saving Satan City is _my_ job, and this is the third time he's shown up, stopped the crime, and been gone before I even get there!" I realized she must have been referring to the other two times I came to Satan City to take the exams and to register for classes. I didn't care that I'd shown her up. I didn't even know she was a crime fighter. I just stopped those crimes because I happened to be nearby at the time and because it was the right thing to do.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you _still_ didn't get to see what he looked like? No one even gave you a description?"

"No, the bystanders all say he moved too fast today. The only reason they knew it was him was because of the gold flashes of light as he took out the crooks. I wish I knew who he was and how he can move so fast! And I don't trust him!" Videl whispered viciously. "He won't let anyone see his face and he won't make himself known to the public! He must be hiding something. He's probably planning to pull a heist of his own and is just eliminating all his competition! With powers like those guys from the Cell Games, who could stop him?"

I couldn't believe this brat! I've done nothing but protect this planet since I was four years old, and she has the nerve to accuse me of being a common criminal just because I don't want to be in the limelight like that Hercule Satan idiot! It took all my self-control not to let her have a piece of my mind. Then Erasa spoke up again and the conversation took an interesting turn.

"Powers? So you really think those guys from the Cell Games had real powers and they weren't just tricks like your dad said?" Her _dad?_ Wait, don't tell me…

"Of course they were tricks! No normal person can do that, and if Mr. Satan says they're tricks, then that's that!" Sharpener protested. So, that lying, afro-headed fool really has people eating out of his hands, huh? But why did he have everyone else fooled, and not his own daughter?

"Dad may be right, but I've watched those tapes hundreds of times. Every time one of those "light tricks" touched the ground there were explosions. Cell and those Gold Fighters couldn't have set up bombs in all those random places like that. They had to be real," Videl muttered to Erasa. Well, as much as I couldn't stand this nosy girl and her brainless father, I at least admired that she had the common sense to not just take everything he said at face value. But that presented another problem as well. If she was still investigating the fighters from the Cell Games, then I couldn't show up as a Super Saiyan anymore. I'll have to talk to Bulma…

I should have been paying more attention to their conversation, because before I knew it, Erasa was introducing me to Videl. My head was still down, but when she said my name, I looked up, and _that's_ when the real problems started.

"Oh, Videl, let me introduce you to Gohan Son. He's new here and he's really smart! He's the only person other than you to ace the entrance exams!" Erasa explained proudly. I looked up without having paid attention, and when I locked eyes with Videl, my heart skipped a beat. I could lose myself forever in those blue orbs. Too bad for me, Videl didn't get so easily distracted.

"_You!_ You're that bastard I fought this morning! What in the hell are you doing here?" She shrieked at me, pointing and standing in the same instant. Naturally, she caught the whole class' attention, and even Mr. Lettuce paused his lecture to hear the exchange.

"I go to school here, and I'm no bastard," I answered coolly. "And you should watch your manners. It's not nice to point at people."

"Calm down, Videl. He's new here, and what do you mean you fought him this morning? He can't fight. Sure, he's a bit built, but he's a total nerd!" Sharpener piped up from the back row.

"You fought Videl, Gohan? And you're still conscious? What happened?" Erasa questioned, apparently confused. The whole class was waiting for me to say something, not that I cared, but it still didn't look like I could walk away from this without an explanation. So I gave them all the truth.

"It wasn't a fight. She attacked me, and I stopped her. She'd started screaming at me and asking me all kinds of questions, but didn't give me a chance to even say anything before she lunged at me. Isn't that about right, Ms. _Satan?_" I finished pointedly. I hadn't raised my voice at all, but I felt myself getting angry about the situation all over again. She had a lot of nerve questioning _me_ considering who her father is and what _he'd_ done!

"I _waited_ for you to answer me, but you just stared at me like an idiot for almost a whole minute! So I decided to wake you up, since your brain was obviously asleep!" She retorted. "And you never answered my questions! _No one_ walks away from me until I'm done with them!" She was screaming again, and I could tell she was about to jump at me again.

"I don't answer to _you!_ And you should be thanking me! You would have broken your ass-bone if I hadn't caught you," I smirked at her, watching her face redden at the mention of our "position" this morning before I'd left. I didn't really want all this attention, but my anger at her attitude and her lineage had pushed my buttons. And why couldn't I stop looking into her eyes? She launched herself at me. Again? She really needs to learn her lesson. As she threw punch after punch, I simply dodged every attack. I heard the class gasping in shock. _Videl Satan couldn't land a single punch on this new guy? What the hell was going on here?_ Even Mr. Lettuce was stunned into silence. I decided to end the situation. Besides, the class bell was going to ring in about 30 seconds.

"Damn you!" Videl shouted, sweat pouring down her face. She flipped over me, bounced off the wall, and came at me with a flying kick. "No one toys with Videl Satan!" I hadn't even turned around. I simply ducked down, letting her sail right over me. Just as she passed, I grabbed her around the middle and held her there next to me, the whole class nearly collapsing in surprise.

"Please stop," I said in her ear. "I already told you this morning that you are outclassed. What's your problem?"

"You!" she hissed back. "You think you can do this to me? I don't care what you're hiding, I'll find it and I'll make sure everyone knows it! Let go of me!" She struggled hard, but I held her still. Only a few more seconds until the bell.

"What makes you think I'm hiding anything? I just don't like people asking me questions because I like to keep to myself and I like privacy. You're being childish. Stop now or I will make you stop," I told her. The class looked at her questioningly. _Was Videl Satan really going to stop? This guy does seem abnormally strong and she couldn't touch him. Now he had her_ _at a disadvantage. What are you going to do, Videl?_

I let her go and the bell rang, but no one moved. The whole class waited for Videl to respond. I grabbed my backpack off the floor and started down to the classroom door when I heard a collective gasp and a shout.

"I told you, you're _not_ walking away from me until I'm _done _with you!" Videl raged. Fine! I'd tried to warn her! Looking over my shoulder, I saw her in midair, right fist drawn back and trying to hit me in the back again. Didn't she learn the first time that it wouldn't work? I let her get right in front of me, her fist mere centimeters from my face, when I stepped to the side. As she landed, I brought my hand down on the back of her neck in a light chop. That's all it took, and the daughter of the "World Chump" took a nap. I caught her before she hit the ground and laid her down gently.

"You should have left me alone. Maybe now you will once you wake up," I spoke sadly. It hurt me that she was such a boastful, proud person. I 'd learned the price of pride seven years ago, and I'll never forget it. I walked out of the room to my next class, leaving Mr. Lettuce and the other students in shock, awe, and a little fear…


	3. Friend Problems

**A/N:** Wow! Many thanks for all the reviews! I'm really glad that everyone is enjoying the story, and the direction in which it's going. You guys and girls really give me the drive to work hard and get this right. I truly appreciate you! Thanks to American Vigor's suggestion, I will be putting previews for the next chapter at the end from now on! And to all those who read but do not review, thank you for at least checking out my story. I do hope you enjoy it! With all that said, on to my disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** I can't possibly own Dragonball Z, because if I did, I'd have given the non-Saiyan Z-Fighters a larger purpose than mere cannon fodder for Goku's "sorry I'm late and you're all beat up, but I'll save the day and leave again after it's over!" excuse. Do I have abandonment issues?

**What's Her Problem?**

**Chapter 3: Friend Problems**

I didn't see Videl again until P.E. I could only assume that she didn't wake up until right before then. I say assume because, after my little display in English class, most of my classmates avoided me like the plague. Erasa and Sharpener must have taken her to the school nurse and stayed with her, because I didn't see them again until P.E., either. Videl and Sharpener glared daggers at me the whole time, but thankfully refrained from attacking me again. Erasa was still very much taken with me and willing to be my friend, though. That made me happy in all kinds of ways, mainly because she was seriously attractive, and she was officially the only friend I had in school. I was glad I decided to tone down the volume on my hearing, because with all the looks, glares, and stares aimed my way, I knew people were saying a LOT of things about me. Still, I tried to be as normal as possible. Mom wanted me to come here to make friends. If she knew I'd managed to almost completely alienate myself from my classmates on my first day, she'd give me an earful of attitude and a whack to head with the Frying Pan. So I kept to myself in a corner of the gym, thankful that my first day would be over after this class. If I could make it through this class in peace, I'd be home free. Tragically for me, peace was merely a dream within a dream.

"Hey, Gohan!" Erasa called to me as she joined me in my little corner of social seclusion. When she reached me, she hesitated, looking down at her feet and lowering her voice to barely above a whisper. "I'm really sorry about this morning. Videl had no right to attack you like that. And worse, the whole school thinks _you_ started it!

"_What?_ Why do they think that? I told them all the truth about what happened before I got to school. She attacked me first _both_ times!" I said, completely baffled. But when I thought about it, all the glares were starting to make sense to me.

"The truth is we all know how Videl gets. I'm her best friend, and I've seen her attitude plenty of times. I love her and she's really a sweet girl, but she's not used to anyone other than crooks standing up to her and even _they_ always end up on the ground afterwards. She's very prideful, too, so you telling everyone that she didn't beat you this morning only served to push her buttons. She's not used to defeat, and you've beaten her twice now. Her pride as a fighter has been crushed, and by a guy she'd never laid eyes on until today!"

"Pride is for fools," I said quietly, causing Erasa to stare up at me in surprise. "She proved that this morning when I told her to stop fighting me and she tried to attack me from behind. She's too used to bossing everyone else around and getting her way. When we first met this morning, she tried to interrogate me like some common criminal! I'm usually a friendly enough person, but when people start to pry into my life without bothering to get to know me first, it pisses me off."

Erasa just looked at me for a moment, and I could see her soft green eyes filled with understanding. "I hear you. You're a private person, and you want people to get to know you for you before you feel you can trust them. Videl's whole life has been in the spotlight since her dad beat Cell, so she doesn't understand that not everyone wants to be under a magnifying glass." She stepped closer to me, placing her hand on my arm. "I know she's my friend, but you should know that just because she isn't at your throat right now, it doesn't mean she's given up. When she finally woke up after lunch, she was beyond mad. She's plotting to get you. I don't know what her real problem is, but she and Sharpener hate your guts now. She'll be mad at me just for talking to you."

"So why are you over here? If she's your best friend, then why aren't you over there plotting against me, too?" I asked softly. I really was glad she came to talk to me. I may be a private person, but that doesn't mean I don't want friends. She surprised me, cupping my face in her small hands. She was so warm, and all I could do was gaze in to her eyes, and she into mine. She smiled at me, and my heart almost tore its way out of my chest.

"Because, Gohan, I know you're a good guy. You just wanted to be left alone, and she started on you first. She may be my best friend, but I don't have to agree with everything she does. I certainly don't agree with how she's treated you so far. Now come on! If you're ever going to rejoin the class, you'll have to actually _join_ the rest of us! Besides the gym teacher will be here in a minute or two," she said brightly as she pulled me over to the rest of the class. My heart was still pounding, and I just let her lead me. But the throng of students moved away as we got closer.

"Hey, you guys, come back here right now!" Erasa scolded. "You all saw that Videl started that fight this morning, so stop treating Gohan like it was his fault! He's new here, he's very handsome, and he's smart. Don't try to make him an outcast before you even get to know him for yourselves!"

Videl and Sharpener stared at us, mouths hanging open. They couldn't believe that their best friend was taking sides with _me_. The rest of the class held a collectively thoughtful countenance, trying to decide if giving me a chance was worth pissing off Videl. I figured I should say something to help the situation. Taking the initiative, I calmly walked over to Videl, smirking inwardly when Sharpener took up a defensive stance in front of her. She didn't like that, though, and quickly pushed him aside, glaring darkly at me and showing everyone she didn't need protecting. I stopped three feet from her.

I bowed, almost laughing as the whole class gasped in surprise, but I maintained my serious composure. "I am sorry for hitting you this morning, Ms. Videl, but I had asked you to stop fighting, and you refused, so you left me with no other choice. If you are willing, I would like to leave that in the past, and ask that we start over," I told her. As I stood back to full height, our eyes met again, and my heart made a mad dash for my throat. What the hell was wrong with me? I couldn't ever look this girl in the eyes without losing myself in them! Besides, she hated me! Whatever I was feeling apparently wasn't shared, because she continued to glare and the scowl never left her face. I extended my hand in peace, but her scowl changed to a sneer, and I knew my apology hadn't done any good.

"You really think I'll just let that go? Think again, Asshole! No one and I mean _no one_, crosses me!" she growled through clenched teeth. Then she turned to Erasa. "And _you_. How could you be friends with him after what he did to me? You'll see. He's hiding something! And I won't stop until I found out what! No one keeps secrets from me!"

"You're wrong for being that way, Videl! You just don't like that he beat you in a fight. And _everyone_ has secrets, Videl. There are some parts of a person's life that they don't want others to know!" Erasa cried as tears streamed down her beautiful face. "And I'm friends with him because he's a really good person, and you should just give him a chance! You don't have to know everything about everyone!"

"Why not? The whole damned world knows everything about _me_! _I_ don't have any secrets! _My _family doesn't have any secrets! So why the hell should anyone else get to have them?" Videl's voice roared in a fit of rage. Ha! That's what _she _thinks! Her father's hiding the biggest secret of all! And I admit, I was tempted to tell her just that, but that would start a lot more problems, and I didn't want that. But I wasn't going to let her talk that way to Erasa.

"She's trying to look out for you, and you know she speaks the truth. You can't honestly tell me you know every little detail about everyone's life. People in general aren't ever that trusting. I'm sure everyone here has _something_ they don't tell anyone. Personal problems at home, or a secret eating disorder, or just something from their past that they'd rather not share. I'm just a guy who's used to his privacy, and I don't mind trusting in anyone if they don't have their head stuck up their ass! It's not _your_ fault that the media won't let your family have a private moment, but don't use that as an excuse to bully and be a jerk to everyone else." I was starting to wonder where the gym teacher was. He was 20 minutes late, and this whole thing was already way too out of hand. _Where was he?_

"Shut your face, you bas-!" Videl shouted, but she got cut off by a new voice in the gym. And it was one I instantly recognized.

"Excuse me, young lady, but that kind of language isn't tolerated in my class!" It wasn't possible. It just _couldn't_ be possible! I turned around slowly, already knowing who it was before I even saw the face.

"Krillin? What are you doing here?" I blurted out, causing the whole class to focus on me and the bald monk who was just as shocked as I was. Wait a sec. My class schedule _did_ say that gym was taught by a Mr. Chestnut. I just didn't think it'd be _Krillin_!

"Gohan? Wow, Kid! ChiChi and Goku told me you were starting high school, but I never thought you'd be at _my_ school! Small world, huh?" the short monk smiled, one hand absently rubbing the back of his head. "Actually, Crystal told me that I had to get a new job since Marron's starting preschool and I wouldn't have to stay home and take care of her anymore. I was a bit skeptical of this at first, but I think I'll like it!" Krillin smirked evilly. I could see the mischievous glint in his eyes, and I knew then and there that _my _presence here was why he'd like the job.

"Um, Gohan? How do you know Mr. K?" Erasa queried as she placed her hand on my arm again. Her warmth brought me out of my thoughts, and as I looked around, I could tell that the whole class wanted to know the answer to that question. Even Videl's face was mired in curiosity.

"I can answer that," Krillin replied. "I've known Gohan since he was just a kid. His dad's my best friend, and we grew up together. Even Gohan and I have had some crazy adventures!" Krillin said proudly. I panicked a bit. I looked pleadingly at Krillin, begging him not to put my life in the spotlight Videl so obviously wanted to shine on it. It seems he got the idea, because he very quickly changed the subject.

"Anyways, I apologize for being late everyone! I had to take my wife to work, my daughter to school, and then come across midtown traffic to make it here! It would have been fine, but there was a huge wreck on the freeway and I got held up all day! Please forgive me!" He pleaded as he bowed low. The class murmured their forgiveness, and just like that, class went forward. Krillin was a great P.E. teacher, but I could tell he was trying to avoid activities that might result in my true abilities being revealed. For this, I was grateful, but some of the more "physical exercise"-oriented students weren't. They wanted to play football, baseball, or basketball, and Krillin steered us more towards dodge ball, jumping jacks, and running laps. I didn't want Krillin to get reported, so I told him I wasn't feeling well so that I could sit down. He just nodded his head, and afterwards he let the others play whatever they wanted. Of course, a _certain_ individual found this sudden change quite suspicious, as I soon realized when I noticed Videl and Sharpener eyeballing me on my way to the bleachers. I was curious with nothing better to do, so I listened in on their conversation.

"Hm. Mr. K didn't even let us near the real sports and equipment until _he_ wanted to sit down. With his speed and strength, I know he could easily play any sport out here. So why isn't he playing?" Videl asked Sharpener. Sharpener, of course, was so caught up in being her "loyal lapdog", that he was more than willing to go along with whatever she decided.

"You're right, Videl. That Gohan kid is up to something! Did you hear that pathetic apology he made to you? It was obviously just a trick to make you drop your guard! And I can't believe that Mr. K is actually _friends_ with him and his family! And what was all that talk about adventures?" he pitched in. I didn't know why at first, but I felt that he was only further fueling her anger and suspicions. Even more curious, I focused mind on his surface thoughts, and what I heard left me floored.

_This new kid's only been here one day, and already the two hottest girls in the school are interested in him! Though to be fair their reasons are as different as night and day, but I'm only concerned with the fact the my best friends are at odds over a guy, and it isn't _me_! These girls just don't have any clue who the main attraction really is around here!_

I face-planted on the gym floor. This Sharpener guy was nuts! He's actually _jealous_ of all this mess I'm in? I pulled myself off the floor and back onto my seat, shaking my head slowly in disgust and disappointment. Now I knew why Piccolo didn't like to use that technique. People's true inner thoughts mere _nothing_ like the words that left their mouths! I got up and started heading towards the locker rooms when the bell rang. I showered quickly and was dressed before the other guys had even made it into the locker room. As I stepped back into the gym to head out the main door, Erasa called my name.

"Gohan! Wait up! I want to talk to you," she said as she jogged next to me. She laced her arm in mine and we headed out the door together. "I'm really sorry about everything that's happened to you today. I don't know why Videl won't just drop it, and after you apologized to her in front of the whole class! She's not usually _this _bad! I wonder what her problem is…"

"There's nothing for you to apologize for, Erasa. You can't be held responsible for your friends, and that includes Sharpener. I think he's just adding fuel to the fire here," I said sadly. I sighed. "Some first day this was!"

Erasa stopped and turned to look into my eyes. "You don't regret _all_ of it, do you?" she pleaded to me. Her eyes held a deeper meaning to that question.

"No, I don't regret _all_ of it, Erasa, because I certainly don't regret meeting _you_…" I smirked deviously at her, running my eyes over her positively stunning form. The reddening of her cheeks was all the assurance I needed.

"Gohan… I don't know why, but even though I just met you, I…" she trailed off, and I knew how she felt, because I was feeling it, too. We held each other's gaze, and I found myself drifting closer to her lips, my blood pounding in my ears. She was so close now, even closer. Her eyes drifted closed and our lips grazed…

"Gohan, hey! Wait a sec, Bro! Whoops!" Krillin's face spread into a very Saiyan smirk as he suddenly noticed what he'd interrupted. "Sorry, man! Didn't mean to ruin the magic!" Erasa and I broke apart reluctantly, and I was more than a little disappointed that I'd only gotten to graze her soft lips. I looked down at her, my face burning red, and saw that hers was, too.

"I-I better get home. See you tomorrow, Handsome…" she gave me a kiss on the cheek before she sauntered away, and I found myself watching her until she disappeared into the crowd of home-destined students. I turned to face Krillin, sadness and embarrassment pasted quite plainly on my face.

"Sorry about that, man. I really didn't know what was going on. I couldn't see her in front of you when I walked up. But, wow, Gohan! You're only here one day and you're already a ladykiller! Wait until Goku and the others hear about _this_!" He announced, pride and mischief dancing over his features.

"It's none of their business, Krillin! You'd better not tell!" I pouted, knowing I was being childish, but also aware that I was quite desperate. I really liked Erasa, but I knew the instant Mom and Dad knew about this, I'd never hear the end of Mom's "Grandbabies" rant! "I'll do anything! Just _please_ don't tell anyone!" I should have known better than to ever say those words.

"Anything, huh? Hehehe. Alright, follow me," Krillin said evilly, grinning from ear to ear. I followed him as he walked back to the gym, and my mind had only one question.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

_

* * *

_

**Preview for Chapter 4:** Gohan's in for it now! Krillin has him right where he wants him: at his shiny, bald mercy! So what's Krillin got in store for our hero? Things are indeed moving fast for Gohan and the Blonde Bombshell! Is she really the one for him? What's Videl plotting for revenge? And if Erasa is right in saying that Videl isn't usually so unforgiving, then is there something more sinister at work? And what about the Gold Fighter? All these questions and more will be answered, next time on Dragon! Ball! Z!

**A/N:** I know I have a few things to explain to you all, and I have a question or two for you as well! For all those wondering who Crystal is, she is indeed Android 18, but she has a job, so she went with her name prior to becoming an android. Krillin still calls her 18 at home, though. Yes, Marron is just starting preschool in this fic, but I will have the true explanation for Krillin's tardiness in the next chapter, so please don't kill me! Yes, Goku is alive in my AU. He had intended to stay dead, but when Goten was born 9 months later, he wanted to be there for his family, so he asked the Z Fighters to wish themselves to New Namek to wish him back. And as for Gohan/Erasa, I honestly liked the idea of this pairing from the minute I saw Erasa in the show. I do find her more attractive than Videl for some reason, and I really feel she's a much deeper character than most portray her to be. And she has a HUGE secret in this fic! What is it, you ask? You'll just have to wait and see! BWAHAHAHAHA!

And now for the questions I want to ask: Do you all think Videl is too OOC? Should I do a couple of chapters from Videl's POV? Is everyone ok with the Gohan/Erasa pairing for now? It will change later, but there's a lot of drama that'll go down before THAT happens! Do you think day 1 was too soon to have them so close? And should I have Goku and Yamcha show up at the school? Should I have Gohan be just a much cooler Saiyaman? or stay with the Gold Fighter? I've got an idea for the costume, but I will leave it up to you all to decide the name. Whichever name gets the most votes is what I will go with, so please let me know!

Thank you all for reading and I look forward to your reviews! I hope and pray this chapter didn't disappoint any of you! If you guys don't want to answer the questions, then just let me know if my direction is good or not.


	4. Hero Problems

**A/N:** Hello again, everybody! I really apologize for not updating sooner, but I had a lot of things going on in my life, like trying to figure out how I was gonna pay my late rent! Lol! I hope you all forgive me! Thank you all for the reviews! And hits to the story have doubled since posting chapter 3! I'm really excited and very grateful to all the reviewers for your opinions and for all the great support! And still, to those who don't review, thanks so much just for checking my story out. It's great to know this story holds the interest of so many. Now, let me shut my face and we'll move on with chapter 4!

**Disclaimer:** I can't believe I don't own Dragonball Z! My dreams of world unity through battling evil aliens, androids, and bubble gum monsters are all for naught! NOOOOOOOO!

**What's Her Problem?**

**Chapter 4: Hero Problems**

Krillin and I went up to the school roof after Erasa left. My mind raced with thoughts of her and fears of what I'd have to do to get Krillin to keep his mouth shut. Sure, I was way stronger than him, so I _could_ have threatened him into silence, but he was a friend. I was positive he wouldn't make me do anything crazy. Still, he was married to Eighteen now, and _her_ devious mind could think up very cruel things. I thought I might have to threaten him after all. We stayed silent a moment, gazing down at all the departing students leaving our gray and orange school.

"So, man, how's your family doing?" Krillin questioned casually, but I wasn't fooled. I could tell he was simply trying to ease into whatever he wanted, so I decided to play along.

"They're doing great. Dad and Goten train almost every day, but Mom has _both_ of them studying now," I answered, chuckling at the flabbergasted look pasted on Krillin's face. "Dad always complained that Mom had Goten studying more than he got to train, so Mom made him deal. She'd let Goten train more and study less if Dad would study _with_ him! Surprisingly enough, Dad agreed," I finished with a wide smile, rubbing the back of my head with my hand.

"Wow! And how has that been working out?"

"Pretty good, actually. I don't think Mom actually expected Dad to say yes, but it made her really happy. They study for 3 hours a day first thing in the morning, and then train until sundown. I figured Dad would cave after a week, but he's been at it with Goten for a year now, and I have to admit, he's a lot smarter. Dad's always been a brilliant fighter, but Mom was mad that he seemed so ignorant about the world."

"Man, who'd have thought _Goku_ would ever be caught studying! Hehehe! Wait until I tell everyone!" Krillin laughed, that devious look returning to his eyes. "I can only imagine what Vegeta would say about "Kakarot" doing homework! Anyways, let's talk about our business!"

"Ok," I said, trying to sound calm. "Look, Krillin, I'll do whatever you want, but I want to make you understand something first. I really do like Erasa. She's the first and only friend I've made here, but it's more than that. She stuck up for me against her best friend. I feel like I can trust in her. BUt there's more. When I look into her eyes, my heart starts going crazy."

"Hehehe! Aww! Our Gohan is growing up!" Krillin teased, laughing loudly as my face burned crimson. Then he got a bit more serious. "Gohan, isn't that Videl girl right about you hiding something from her, though? I was listening in when you guys first started arguing. She's wrong for trying to invade your privacy, but I bet she knows you're hiding something. And what were you doing fighting her?"

"I bumped into her this morning after I stopped a robbery. It was an accident and I tried to apologize, but she jumped up, getting in my face and asking questions. She didn't know me from Kami, and she just thought I'd take her attitude. Well, she had another thing coming. When I didn't say anything, she attacked me. I handled it a little forcefully, but she wouldn't just leave me be. Then I found out she's in my first class, and she attacked me again. I didn't _want_ to fight her at all, but she just wouldn't quit, and I was forced to knock her out," I explained somewhat nervously, watching Krillin's eyes reflecting more and more concern about the situation.

"You fought her during class? Why didn't you just let her hit you and fake being hurt so she'd leave you alone?"

"I thought about it, but there's one other piece of information I learned. Did you know she's Mr. Satan's daughter?"

"WHAT?" Krillin blurted, shock written plainly features. "You mean that afro-headed idiot who was there at the Cell Games? The guy who told everyone _he_ beat Cell? You mean someone was actually brain-damaged enough to have kids with that moron?" By now, Krillin was almost purple with rage. I laughed, and his anger faded into laughter as well.

"Yeah. I know I probably shouldn't have fought her like that in front of the whole class, but she has the nerve to question me when her dad is a total fraud! She claims she has no secrets when her family has the biggest secret in the world, only she doesn't know it. No one, even her, wants all their life and personal business out there for the world to see. I sure as hell don't want that, and yet she thinks she has the right to "expose me" just because _her _life is like that! Her dad lied, and that lie is why her life is like this now! Still, I couldn't let her say whatever she wanted, and I'm not going to fake being hurt like some idiot. She's still a _girl_, Krillin. I can't just lose to her, even if it is faked. I can tell that'd be bad for my social life."

"Jeez, Gohan, you sound almost like Vegeta! He's still mad at Eighteen sometimes for when she broke his arm. He's way stronger than her now and he still goes on about his "revenge", but Bulma told me not to worry. He's just keeping his tough exterior up for the sake of his royal ego! Haha!" Krillin may have laughed about it, but the slight quiver in his voice told me he worried more than he let on.

"It's not about pride, Krillin. That's Videl's issue especially. She thinks just because her dad saved the world and that the media gives her no privacy that she has the right to get what she wants and that no one should keep things from her. If I'd told her the truth, I know it would have taken her down a few notches. But just hearing about what she says about the media is enough to make me hesitate. You know I don't like being in any spotlights, especially over the Cell Games…" my voice trailed off as my mind flashed through Dad's death all over again. I must have had a dark look on my face because Krillin glanced at me pityingly.

"Gohan, you have to let that go. Goku saved us all, and so did you. And he already apologized for everything. Why do you still feel so bad about all that? The world is safe thanks to you two," he spoke quietly, and I could tell he was afraid I'd blow up on him. He couldn't have been more wrong. I was mad at myself, and no one else. But I didn't want to talk about it. Besides, I wanted to know what he wanted from me.

"So! Moving forward! What did you want me to do for you again? Come on now! If I'm letting you blackmail me like this, you better have a good idea! And nothing perverted!" I asked brightly, praying he might take the hint and let me change the subject. He hesitated a few seconds, probably wanting to push the previous issue, but he relented, for which I was grateful. But his eyes grew bright and devilish again, and suddenly I wasn't so sure reminding him of the blackmail was the right thing to do.

"I'll let you off the hook about you and Erasa under two conditions. There's a World Martial Arts Tournament coming up in two months. I want you to enter and convince Goku and the others to do it, too!" He exclaimed proudly, and I almost choked on my own tongue in surprise.

"WHAT? Why?" I asked frantically. Compete in the WMAT? Krillin really was up to something.

"Because it's been years since we all got together for a fight. The world is safely out of danger, and has been since Cell, but we should take this chance to have a _fun_ fight for once. Besides, I've also kept training these last seven years, and I'm telling you, I've made some serious improvement!"

I studied Krillin's face. Oddly enough, he wasn't joking around, and his expression almost screamed confidence. I smirked, letting my Saiyan need for a challenge rise to the surface. "Are you sure about this, Krillin? I've been training since Dad came back, and we've been pushing each other harder and harder these last six years. Do you really think you can take us?" There was no way Krillin was strong enough to beat Goten, let alone Vegeta, Dad, or Piccolo! But he smirked back, and I knew then he'd been planning this for a lot longer than a few days.

"Hehehe, you'll see. But I have one more condition. None of you Saiyans are allowed to go beyond the first transformation. I know Goten and Trunks can transform, so don't think I'm not aware of what I'm up against. Piccolo and I have been keeping close tabs on you guys," he bragged. So Piccolo was working with Krillin on this scheme? That was bad! Piccolo's brilliant and definitely cunning, and Dad always tells Goten and I stories of how sneaky and slick Krillin was when they were kids. Those two collaborating together and keeping an eye on us would probably be troublesome if we went into this with our guard down. But Krillin forgot one thing: I'm not just strong. My IQ is almost 300, and I don't have so much pride in my own strength that I'm blinded by it. At least, I don't anymore. I didn't know what they were up to, but I wouldn't let myself be caught unawares. I didn't have to let _him_ know that, though, so I kept my confident smirk.

"Ok, Krillin. I'll tell Vegeta and Dad, and we'll make preparations. That wasn't such a bad request. But I have a question for you, now. Why did you call Eighteen Crystal earlier?" I really was still confused about that. "Did she change her name or something? And why were you _really_ late for class?"

"Well, as for the "Crystal" thing, that is Eighteen's real name, her name before Dr. Gero turned her into an Android. She couldn't just put "Eighteen" as her name when she got her job, so she uses her original name for business purposes. But as for why I was really late?" Krillin suddenly became quite shy, blushing immensely. I knew where this was headed. "I dropped Marron off at school today, which was early this morning. I flew back home for a bit because I don't have my first class until right before lunch. Eighteen and I had the house to ourselves since Roshi's at that beach bikini convention. Well, one kiss led to another kiss and…" Krillin was apple red now! I knew it!

"Okay! Okay! I get it, man! You can stop now!" I shouted before he got too carried away. I was turning red now, too. "That's a pretty crazy reason for being late, but whatever."

"Whatever is right, Buddy! Like _you_ can talk! What was that I interrupted again?" Krillin jibed.

"You promised to let that go!" I playfully accused.

"Oh, I won't tell anyone else, except maybe Eighteen. But that doesn't mean I won't pick on you about it! Haha!"

"Hmph, whatever you say, _Mr. K_. I wonder what Eighteen would say if she knew these high school girls were calling you that?" I threatened, flashing a very Vegeta-ish smirk as Krillin's laughter crumbled away and he paled into a ghostly white.

"N-Now l-look h-here, G-Gohan! No n-need for that! I won't say a word to her, ok? How's that, Buddy?" he pleaded, clearly fearing for his life. I broke down laughing, Krillin joining me a moment later.

"That's fine. I don't mind you knowing yet, and I know you can't hide _anything_ from Eighteen. She's skin you alive! But don't pick on us too much. I don't want to alienate Erasa," I warned seriously.

"Ok. Oh, yeah, I meant to ask you. There's talk about some superhero everyone's calling the Gold Fighter. That's _you_, isn't it? Are you sure going to take up stopping crime in this city? That Videl girl already does stuff like that. No one _should_ recognize you as a Super Saiyan, but if you're wearing whatever you wear to school, then _she _could figure you out," he said worriedly. I gave it some more consideration before I finally responded.

"Well, I've been thinking about that. From what Videl said, I've stopped the crimes and disappeared before she ever shows up. I always move at super-speed so no one can see more than a blur. I keep my aura flaring while I'm transformed, so no one can see what I'm wearing because it's too bright, but you're right. If I ever run into a situation where I have to be more cautious and slow down, she'd definitely recognize me. She already saw me near that robbery this morning, and may suspect me because of my fighting skills. But she doesn't think I can move _that_ fast. Besides, as much as I dislike her, she's trying to protect the city, and I admire that," I paused when I saw Krillin smile again, not sure what he was thinking. I mentally shrugged and continued. "But a lot of these crooks carry serious weapons, and that's too dangerous for her if she gets outnumbered. Maybe stopping the major crimes in this city would help keep her safe. I was going to talk to Bulma about making me a way to change instantly into a different outfit. With that and my Super Saiyan form, Videl wouldn't recognize me. I better get Bulma to give me a voice changer, too."

"Well, do you have an idea for a costume? I think it's a great idea you're trying to protect everyone, even Videl, considering how much she hates you. You're your father's son, alright," Krillin admitted with a kind smile.

"Thanks, and yeah, I do have an idea for a costume. I'll show it to you after Bulma gets it ready. Speaking of Bulma, I'd better get over to Capsule Corp. if I want to see her and still make it home for dinner! I'll talk to you later, Krillin!" I waved as I flew off, heading for West City. I barely heard Krillin's last comment before he took off as well.

"Jeez, that kid's almost as bad as Goku about food! Hehehe! I better get home, too. Eighteen will _flip_ when she hears that Gohan's already a stud with the ladies!"

Little did Krillin and I know, the door to the school roof softly clicked shut, and the person who closed it was now heading home with a great of _my_ personal information and abilities, trying to decide how best to use them...

* * *

**Preview:**Gohan gets Bulma to make him a new costume, and goes to give everyone the news about the tournament. Krillin has more surprises in store for him when he arrives to show off his new costume. And what about a superhero name? Will Videl figure him out after even with all the preparations? Who was that listening in and watching them on the roof? What will they do with their new knowledge? We'll find out next time!

**A/N:** I know some of you were looking forward to Gohan doing his hero thing this chapter, but I wanted to address Gohan's first day of school, and some of the concerns Krillin's considered. He will have some other things for Gohan to think about, too. Since I didn't update in days, and left all you guys and gals hanging, I'm going to post chapter 5 tomorrow night! I hope you all enjoy this one and I promise the next chapter will move along a quite a bit. Gohan will debut as a superhero, he'll tell everyone about the tournament, and time will pass faster in the next chapter. The mystery eavesdropper will also make an appearance. I'm sorry I've been moving along so slowly. I hope you all forgive me!


	5. Rescue Problems

**A/N:** Many apologies, everyone! I've been out with the flu, and trust me, that's no fun at all! Thanks for all the reviews! I did get a couple of reviewers who don't like my story, and that's fine. This is an AU, and is different than canon because, unlike in the original show where everyone just accepted Goku's death and moved on, his death and initial decision to stay that way impacted Gohan in big way. And as for Videl's change, well there is a BIG reason for that, but you'll all have to wait for it! But you should all know that Videl will indeed return to her normal self in time. I hope all of you keep reading to find out! And now, to Chapter 5, man, and step on it!

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own DBZ. I don't even own my car, so how can I own something so much greater than my car?

**What's Her Problem?**

**Chapter 5: Secret Problems**

I set off for Bulma's house, flying above the clouds so as not to be seen. Sure, I could have just transformed and people would simply assume the "Gold Fighter" was off to save the day somewhere. However, for all my friends capable of sensing ki, they might assume I was being attacked. That was especially true for Krillin, whom I'd just left. He might think I'm in trouble and try to find me, so I stayed powered down. Peeking through the clouds again, I gazed down on Satan City, and found myself a bit annoyed. I knew it used to be called Orange Star City, but I never expected so many of the building to actually be either orange or in the shape of a star! Definitely a strange town. I picked up speed, and soon all the buildings, people, and vehicles below blurred by. Satan City was a good two hours drive from West City, but with _my_ speed, I blazed over there in 4 minutes. It would have been sooner, but I found a few guys trying to break into a house right outside West City. Sighing my disappoinment, I transformed, blitzed the unsuspecting lawbreakers, and left a note at the police station telling them where to find the now unconscious crooks. I was feeling pretty good about the quick save as I dropped into Capsule Corp.'s backyard.

I hadn't taken two steps when I found myself ambushed by a tornado of green and purple. I'd been hit by the storm before, but since my mind was elsewhere, it caught me completely off guard and floored me. I recovered momentarily and shoved the familiar menace off before I stood back up.

"Gohan! I'm glad you're here! I sensed you powering up a minute ago, and I almost came to see about you, but Dad and I were sparring. He led me inside to what sounded like a shouting contested between Bulma and Vegeta.

"Mom! Gohan's here to talk to you!" Trunks shouted also in an attempt to quell the shrieking. He had covered his ears as we walked up on them, and shouted louder than he thought. I had to cover my ears, too, my delicate senses bombarded by the three-way shouting match. I guess it had worked because suddenly everything was quiet in the world on the other side of my hands. I opened my eyes to see a red-faced Bulma staring sheepishly at me, while Vegeta smirked as only Vegeta can.

"So, Brat, can't handle the noise, huh? Typical of you and your weak family, though you should be used to it with that wailing banshee you have for a mother!" Vegeta taunted in an attempt to goad me into taking up the verbal challenge. For now, though, I'd have to let him slide, as it was already getting late and I had a lot to do before getting home.

"Normally, Veggie-head, I'd grind you into the Gravity Room floor for that, but I'm busy today," I replied, turning to Bulma. "Bulma, I need a favor."

"Brat! You have a lot of nerve assuming you could _ever_ –," Vegeta started before Bulma cut across him.

"Sure, Gohan! What can I do for you?" Bulma asked, taking my arm and leading me out of the Gravity Room. Behind us, Vegeta grumbled a few words, and Bulma turned to stick her tongue out at him in defiance. She led me to her lab, where I could tell she was already swamped with numerous other projects. I almost decided against asking for her help, but Krillin was right. If I was going to fight crime without giving myself away, I needed this disguise.

"I need a costume to change into whenever I fight crime, and I need to be able to change into it and back to my regular clothes instantly. I also need a way to change my voice because one of the girls in my class fights crime and may recognize my voice. Think you could do that for me?"

"Yeah, sure. That's no problem. I can have it done for you pretty quickly. Do you have any idea what you want this costume to look like?"

"Sure do, but I want to see how I look in it personally before I leave with it. I have a lot to do today, so the sooner you can get it done, the better," I explained. She nodded, and as I gave her the details of the outfit, she smiled proudly.

"Yeah, Gohan, that's a great idea! And I'm sure you'll look very handsome in it! Give me a little bit and I'll have it ready to go." With that, she shooed me out of the lab and down the hall. Since I had to wait, I decided to go tell Vegeta about the tournament. He scoffed at the idea of Krillin suggesting it, but he agreed. Even he thought it might be fun to cut loose after all these years of peace. About 30 minutes later, Bulma reappeared.

"Hey, Kiddo! I'm done with it! It was easy since you already knew what you wanted to wear. Here you go. Press the blue button," Bulma announced as she walked up on us. She handed me a plain black wristwatch with a blue button and a red button.

"Thanks, Bulma! I really owe you one! So I just put this on, eh?" I asked, and she nodded in reply. We walked over to a mirror so I could see myself once I put the ring on. I slipped it onto my left wrist, and pressed the blue button. I watched in amazement as my t-shirt, jeans, and boots melted away into my new outfit. I found myself wearing a solid black gi like Piccolo's, and the same boots dad wore, only they were black with yellow trim. Around my waist was a yellow sash, and I had metal wristbands with a single black button on top of the right band, and a single black button on the bottom of the left band. My watch had transoformed, too! It was perfect, but I had no clue what the wristbands were for. I looked at Bulma questioningly.

"Transform and you'll see," she smirked slyly. Still very curious, I transformed, and almost went blind when suddenly those plain metal-gray wristbands glowed bright gold! What the heck? "They react to your ki, Gohan," Bulma went on, shielding her eyes from the glow. "I know you asked for some yellow wristbands, but I went the extra mile to give you these. When you transform, they turn gold and match the intensity of your aura. Stop flaring your power." I complied immediately, and the glow of the wristbands dimmed considerably. Now they gave off a soft golden light, and would be looked at without hurting my eyes. I looked back at my reflection, and I was very pleased. My muscles were evident in this outfit, and I wasn't even close to being recognized as my usual self. Powering down from Super Saiyan, I went to my max in my normal form, watching as the wristbands turned from gold to blue, but that wasn't the only thing. The sash and the boots also turned blue. I was amazed to say the least.

"Wow, Bulma, how the heck did you do this? This is awesome! So even the clothes will change to match my aura? Is that _my voice_? I sound just like Android 16!"

"Yep! The watch automatically changes your voice whenever you activate the costume. The clothing is a new material I've been working on. I thought you might like that. The buttons on the wristband each have different functions. The top button will link you to police scanners. If you turn the button, it will raise or lower the volume. The button under your left band powers off the suit," Bulma finished.

"Wow, Bulma, thanks again! This is just awesome! Oh yeah, before I go, Krillin is teaching at my school. I talked to him today, and he told me he wants us fighters to enter the WMAT coming up in two months. He seemed really confident about beating us, and he even gave me a couple of conditions. He said we should all enter, but no going beyond Super Saiyan. He's up to something, and Piccolo is in on this with him, so most likely whatever they're up to is pretty clever."

"Ok, Gohan. I'll let Veggie-head know about it," Bulma giggled. "Wow, Krillin thinking he can defeat you guys is quite a stretch! You boys be careful, too! I'll let the others know." I thanked her again, put two fingers to my forehead, and vanished. I materialized on the sandy beach of Kame House, apparently startling a sand castle-building Krillin.

"Gohan? What the hell? How did you get here so fast? I sensed you over at Bulma's just a minute ago! Did Goku teach you that teleportation technique? Why are your wrists glowing blue?" Krillin fired question after question, completely bewildered. I nodded and smiled.

"It's my new costume, Krillin. Pretty cool, huh?" I laughed when he jumped back at the sound of my modified voice. I powered down the suit, and told him all about it. Krillin's surprise melted into a very enthusiastic smile.

"Bulma sure didn't leave anything to chance, huh? You should be pretty safe with all that protecting you," he admitted.

"Yeah. Oh, I told Bulma about the tournament and she said she would inform the others. I know Piccolo knows about the tournament, so I'm heading home to tell Dad and Goten." I floated a little ways off the ground, ready to head home when Krillin stopped me.

"Gohan, I have a question for you. If you're taking on a superhero identity, how are you going to explain your disappearances from class if something happens while you're there? If you're in P.E., I can cover for you, but what about the rest of the time? With Videl already suspicious and angry at you, she'd be bound to notice you leaving so often," Krillin's voice was laced with worry.

"Multiform technique, Krillin. Dad taught it to me a few years ago. I only make one copy myself, but that's all I need," I replied. Turning to go, he stopped me again.

"Gohan, you need to think about something. I know you're interested in Erasa, and you said you feel you could trust her. But if you two get closer, are you going to trust her with the truth about you?" I had to admit, I hadn't really considered that. I was just happy to be able to fight crime.

"I'll think on that. Erasa and I just met, and we still have a ways to go before things move forward, though I sense that it will all be ok," I said as I flew off. Heading home, Krillin's questions rolled around in my brain, and I suddenly didn't feel as sure as I sounded to him. If Erasa and I grew closer, surely she'd start to notice my disappearing all the time. Could I trust her with the truth about me? Would she tell Videl? What would she think of me if she knew I was an alien?

When I got home, I gave Dad and Goten the news about the tournament. They both got pretty fired up about it. Mom flipped when she thought about all the prize money we could win for getting the top three spots. I told them Krillin and Piccolo were obviously up to no good, but Mom just brushed me off about it. Even Dad didn't seem too worried. I wished I could have been as confident as they were, but Krillin's confident expression still played in my mind, and I decided to play it safe. They all loved my costume, though Mom got mad that I'd have to transform into a "delinquent". Goten thought it was the coolest thing ever.

The next morning, I was up before even Goten could wake me. I had hardly slept a wink, but I wasn't even tired. I was too excited about my debut as Satan City's newest crimefighter! I dressed in a flash, and belted downstairs to the breakfast banquet awaiting us. I was so charged up, I don't even remember eating. I started to rush out the door, but Mom caught me with the Pan, yelling at me to tuck my shirt inside my pants. Feeling quite disoriented, I tucked my dark green polo shirt into my blue jeans, stooped to tie my green-and-blue Nikes, and sped off. I made it to the outskirts of Satan City 2 minutes later, knowing I'd flown _way_ too fast. I still had 2 hours left before school started! I pressed the blue button on my watch, activating my costume, and I transformed, my wristbands glowing a pulsing gold. I landed on top of a coffee a few blocks down from school, turning on the police scanner. I'd waited about 45 minutes when I heard the call.

"Attention all units! Attention all units! The mayor has been kidnapped, and is being held for a $100,000,000 ransom. His abductors are currently holed up inside the mayor's mansion one mile south of the city. All units are to rendezvous at the mansion and await further instructions," the crackly radio voice blared. I took to the air, heading to the mayor's mansion.

No one else had arrived in the few seconds it took me to get there. I went to a window on the 3rd floor of the huge star-shaped mansion, used my ki to telepathically unlock it, and slipped inside without a sound. Extending my senses, I sensed 20 different ki signatures inside the mansion. One of them had to be the mayor, so that left 19 as either hired help or kidnappers. Focusing further, I noticed 5 powers very closely together in what was probably the basement. Since I didn't detect any powers near my location, I quickly but quietly used my super-speed to reach the first floor. Floating near the 15-foot ceiling, I entered the kitchen/dining area to find 4 thugs playing cards around the table. Each wore a different colored ski mask. They seemed completely at ease, their guns sitting on the floor beside them. They talked in low voices, with the occasional loud groan of disappointment at a lost hand. I focused in on their conversation.

"So, how long do you think we have before the cops try to stop us?" the red-masked thug asked around.

"It's not the cops we're waiting for, man. It's Videl Satan. Imagine if we can ransom her _and_ the mayor? We'd be set for life!" the purple-masked thug grunted.

"Yeah, but what about that Gold Fighter or whatever his name is? They say he's got superpowers and he moves so fast all anyone's ever really seen is a blur! We don't need a guy like that messing this up for us!" the red-masked guy countered. At this, all the thugs nodded in agreement.

So these guys were only using the mayor to get to Videl? That wasn't good at all! And if they felt they could be this relaxed, then they probably had some pretty heave artillery with them. I turned my attention to the crooks again.

"So is it safe to just leave them all locked up in the basement? Isn't there a trap door down there?" asked the guy wearing the white mask.

"Yeah," the blue-masked crook replied. "But we blocked it. The Boss had us put all our heavy weapons down there in front of it. Besides, they're all tied up. No way they gonna get out of there. Hehehe."

Since I now knew the hostages were being kept in the basement, I left those four playing cards, floating over to a door in the main hall. I sensed the five close ki signals there. Using a fine laser of ki, I burned through the lock and stealthily opened the door. The ki signals were coming from the back of the basement, so I dropped my power down as long as I could while transformed. My wristbands barely glowed at all as I made my way past rows of wine bottles and crates of what looked to be weapons. As I approached the group of bound hostages, I powered up a little more in the darkness. The hostages opened their eyes, relief washing over their tired faces as the saw my golden form. I quickly untied them all, helping some of the weaker ones to remove the gags they'd had placed on them.

"How long have you all been here?" I asked quietly, watching two of them jump in surprise at my robotic voice.

"Two days. They haven't even bothered to try to feed us, the savages!" the gardener answered in a weak whisper. The others nodded, and I knew I had to get them all out of there.

"Everyone hold on to someone else and then one of you holds on to me. I'm going to take you all to safety," I told them. They complied, the gardener finally placing his hand on my shoulder. I focused on Bulma's ki, put two fingers to my head, and we vanished. Reappearing just in front of Capsule Corp., I told them all to go inside, explain their situation, and request medical help. I teleported again, reappearing inside the kitchen area, unpleasantly surprising the four thugs.

"Holy _shit_! It's _him_! That gold guy!" the white-masked thug screamed as the four of them scrambled to get their guns off the floor. Not wasting another second, I rushed the four, taking each of them out with a well-placed chop to the back of the head. I sensed 3 more thugs headed my way, probably due to that one thug's shouting. Powering up to a brilliant golden glow, I sped into the main hall in a blur of light, dropping the approaching three like a bad habit.

Sensing the last few guys in the rear of the first floor, I floated near the ceiling again, making my way to the last group. About 20ft. from the door leading to the back patio of the mansion, voices started wafting through, and the conversation I picked up made my blood run cold.

"Are you sure he's already rescued the other hostages?" asked a calm, reserved voice. So they already knew I had been saving everyone? Who did they have with them who could sense energy? Why let me get away with that? I had more questions, but then I heard a very familiar voice, and it drew my attention completely.

"You rotten bastards won't get away with this!" came the unmistakable voice of Ms. Videl Satan. "I'd have beaten the lot of you if you hadn't pulled a sneak attack on me. I don't know why you're waiting for that golden idiot to show up! My father's way more powerful than him!"

"So, all we have left is her and the mayor," the calm voice spoke again, ignoring Videl. It was undeniably a man, older, and he spoke with the confidence of a man of power and influence. I didn't doubt for an instant that this guy was the leader of the kidnappers I'd been disposing of mere moments before. "Why did you come here so willingly, Ms. Satan? You must have known that we were waiting for you. It was a very foolish maneuver."

"I fight crime, Dumbass! I make it my business to go wherever trash like you pops up, and then I make sure to clean house," Videl answered, bitterness lacing every syllable.

"It appears that your usual strategy has worked against you this time, then. Hm?" the leader got quiet. A voice I couldn't really hear through the door must have said something to him, maybe whispered even. The calm man spoke once again, "Ahh, very well! You are in luck, Ms. Satan! I am willing to let you go free under one condition… Tell me who the Gold Fighter is…"

"I've never even seen the moron! All anyone's _ever_ seen of him is a blur of light. Maybe the media should start calling him Gold _Blur_!" Videl snapped in retort. I thought a moment longer. So these guys set all this up just to draw me out, and have been monitoring me since the beginning? It was time to put a stop to this. I took a step forward when the calm voice spoke again.

"Yes, do come out and join us, Gold Fighter! We have been waiting for you!"

* * *

**Preview: **Looks like our new hero has been lured into a trap! Can Gold Fighter manage to thwart the kidnappers, rescue Videl, and still make it to school on time? And who was it that sensed his presence? Find out next time!

**A/N:** Man, I had a very hard time writing this chapter! My ideas for the story's direction kept getting messed up inside my head (which was mostly due to having the flu early on and not realizing it!), but i know what i'm doing for sure now! Thank you all for reading so far and i hope this chapter doesn't disappoint any of you! oh yeah! i told you all that the eavesdropper from last chapter would be making an appearance, and they kinda did, but i cut off the actual confrontation and revelation until next chapter (just trying to build a little suspense!). i intended to progress time pretty far, but i wanted Gohan's first official day on the superhero job to have some excitement. if i messed up anywhere, you guys be sure to let me know, ok? until next chapter, my friends!


	6. More Problems?

**A/N:** Hello again, friends and fans! I am deeply sorry I didn't get to update when I said I would. See, until recently, I kept this story on file at my job because I didn't have internet at home... Well, months ago they took away the internet access at my job, and I just now got internet at home! Then, tragically, they erased all the info from our work pc and I lost everything! So, this chapter is shorter than the original, but slightly modified! All your reviewing has me burning to write more, though, so look forward to chapter 7 within a week or two! I have a lot less time on my hands than I used to, so please forgive me! Thank you all so much for your support and for enjoying this story! I hope you like this even if it is really short... And so, without further ado, our disclaimer...

**Disclaimer:** Do _I_ own Dragonball Z? Maybe? Well, get someone on this, man!...(Five minutes, later)… So, do I own it or not? No? NO? NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! Well, I was hoping… It's official… I don't own Dragonball Z… Damn….

**What's Her Problem?**

**Chapter 6: More Problems?**

_I've never been one to turn down an invitation_, I thought as I walked outside to the patio area in the back of the mansion. Casting a quick glance from right to left, I spotted Videl tied to a chair in the far corner. As I swept my gaze up to her face, I found myself locked with those baby blue eyes of hers, and for a split second my heart stopped. Those blue pools reflected a flash of relief, and before I even had time to wonder if she was actually _glad_ I'd shown up, the usual burning anger replaced it. I swear I'll never understand girls. Not wanting to linger in that livid gaze a moment longer, I continued to survey the area. The backyard was massive, with very healthy green grass gleaming in the afternoon sun. In the far left corner from Videl sat a large man. Dressed in a very expensive Italian suit, with a thin black mustache and an extremely large build, he possessed the air of a man who was used to getting his way without a fight. However, the obvious pressure placed on his suit by his large, muscular frame showed that he could beat what he wanted out of anyone, too. His cold, gray eyes held mine in a very calm stare down, and it was apparent he felt no fear of me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Videl growled, breaking the silence and forcing my eyes from the man. "Are you an idiot or what?"

"I came here to save the hostages, Ms. Satan," I replied coolly. "I tried to do it before you got here so that no harm would come to you, as I knew these men were heavily armed."

"Who do you think you are trying to protect _me_?" she retorted, disdain plastered over her features. "I don't need you! I can handle this."

"Oh, really?" I asked skeptically. "From where _I'm_ standing, you sure as hell don't look like you're in control of the situation. I've already saved the hostages, disabled the thugs, and now I'm about to save _your_ ass, so I don't think there's much left for you to handle. Hehe."

"What's your problem? You sound just like one of the guys I go to school with! You two are nothing but—," Videl started to rant, but the big man cut across her.

"That will be quite enough from you two," he spoke quietly. We turned to face him, and I saw him sporting a slight frown. "I don't know what issues you have with one another, but that's of no concern to me." He suddenly locked eyes with me again. "Gold Fighter, I have been waiting for you. I set all this up just for you! Aren't you honored by my thoughtfulness?"

"Why do all this?" I asked, barely restraining my frustration. "If you wanted my attention, there were other ways. Kidnapping innocents isn't something I'm willing to tolerate!"

The man merely smiled at me, closing his eyes a moment as if to ponder my question. "Well, I see you are a man who gets right to the point, as am I, but first, let me introduce myself. My name is Arturo Cabbage, and I am the head of Satan City's largest criminal organization, MMPR. Now, you may be wondering what 'MMPR' means, but I'll let you come to discover that on your own once you have answered my questions," he answered quietly.

"Well, what do you want?" I snapped. This man was starting to annoy my Saiyan side greatly. His completely self-assured demeanor and his patient nature in the face of someone who could wipe him out in an instant told me he was used to having the advantage in situations where others couldn't see it.

"First, I would like to offer you the chance to join my organization. You see, someone with your talents would be of great use to me, but against me, you would prove to be an extraordinary nuisance, and I really do abhor killing, which is why I hire others to do it _for_ me," he said with an extreme look of satisfaction on his face. My Saiyan side was screaming at me to give him a personal demonstration of death, but the human in me tempered my anger.

"I'll be a lot more than a mere nuisance, Cabbage. You have no idea how much more. And since you know I'm dedicated to saving lives instead of destroying them, your "offer" means even less to me than you do. I'm taking you in so that law can deal with you," I replied.

"Ah, yes. I thought you might feel that way, but I had to offer. Still, I knew you would be here, and I do not plan meetings such as this without the odds being in my favor," he answered. As he locked eyes with me, I could tell he still felt completely in control of things. Something in me told me to be cautious, but I still didn't see how he had me over a barrel. He pointed behind me, and I felt a huge power spike to my left. Snapping my head in that direction, I finally took notice of that other, softer voice I couldn't quite make out before I'd walked in. My jaw almost cracked the floor in shock! Standing there, dressed in his orange and blue gi, with a cross-shaped scar on his face, and a power level nearly as high as mine, was a man I considered to be a friend. But his eyes were empty, and his expression held no recognition of me, even though he knew me well. He had changed a great deal, his hair grown down to his waist, and very unkempt. He was almost twice his original size, and his aura radiated pure red.

"Yamcha? What the hell are you doing _here_?" I turned to face Cabbage, fury possessing every fiber in my body. "What the hell did you do to him?"

Cabbage, however, was also surprised. "You personally know this man? That _is_ interesting! Yamcha has been in my employ for the last two years, and he has been an exceptional asset to my machinations. You see, I own several front companies, and many of my scientific endeavors have made MMPR almost as great a technological powerhouse as Capsule Corp.! Yamcha came to me, asking for a way to help him become as strong as those fighters from the Cell Games. He was already incredibly powerful, but he said it wasn't enough. He wanted to protect his friends, and was willing to go to any lengths necessary to do it! So I had my most brilliant scientists fuse him with machine parts, and to ensure his loyalty after the improvements, I had them implant a chip that blocked his ability to make his own choices. Now, he is the ultimate weapon! I offer again. Join me, or Yamcha will _force_ you!" Cabbage demanded.

"You rotten bastard! He came to you for help and you've took away his free will! Just so you know, you're not walking away from this! Crawling maybe, but _definitely _not walking!" I roared. Powering up a bit, I rushed Cabbage, my Saiyan genes feeding my anger and fueling my desire for retribution. As I drew my right fist back, closing with Cabbage in an instant, shock and fear registered on his oily visage. But when I swung at him, I hit nothing but air! Looking around, I sensed his presence behind me. Turning, I saw him being held by Yamcha, disbelief overcoming me. He moved faster than I could follow as a Super Saiyan!

"Yamcha, what are you doing? Don't you see what he's done to you?" I pleaded with my long-time friend. "We can't let him get away with this!"

Yamcha did not respond, and I wondered why he glared at me with such hatred in his eyes. What had really happened to him? Then Cabbage spoke.

"He doesn't answer you because _I_ haven't given him permission!" he said with a laugh. He can't do _anything_ unless I tell him to first! Set me down, Yamcha, then answer the young man."

Yamcha obediently set Cabbage on his feet, then returned his attention to me, his words almost a whisper. "I cannot do unless Master wishes me to do. It's strange. I still have free thought, but my will is being controlled. My ki feels so distorted, and my body hurts. Help me..."

I just stood there, watching my friend, knowing he couldn't do anything against Cabbage's orders. I had to get him to Bulma. She could help him! But Cabbage had other plans.

"He can't help you, Yamcha, because you're about to kill him! He won't join us, so I order you to eliminate him!" Cabbage bellowed.

"Sorry, Kiddo," Yamcha groaned apologetically. "You know what comes next." And suddenly, Yamcha's power exploded! He was at around three quarters of my max as a regular Super Saiyan, and he was right. His ki felt only vaguely familiar, like there were traces of him, but twisted, probably by the enhancements that asshole had done to him! I didn't get to ponder on that much, though.

Yamcha rushed me, and I was unprepared for what was to come...


	7. Reality Problems

A/N: Hello again, friends old and new! Chapter 7 is finally here! I want to say thank you to each and every one of you who read my story and a special thanks to the wonderful reviewers who encouraged me to restart this story... I really could never have done it without any of you... I'll shut up now and get on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own the Dragonball franchise, series, video games, artwork, cookies, cupcakes, regular cakes, two story hotels, or pets with their hair trimmed like Goku or Vegeta... I'm almost done paying my car off, so I'll own IT!

**What's Her Problem?**

**Chapter 7: Reality Problems**

Yamcha was on Gohan in an instant, lightning fast punches coming hard and from all directions. Gohan, not having had time to power up to full strength in his base Super Saiyan form, was only very barely blocking each and every hit. After his nose had an extremely close encounter with Yamcha's bionically-enhanced fist, Gohan managed to break off from his friend and get a little distance. He wasnt breathing hard or anything, but he knew he needed more power if he hoped to bring Yamcha down without hurting him more than necessary.

"I'm sorry, Yamcha, but I have to end this quickly, for your sake and Ms. Satan's," Gohan said. His eyes never left his friend's, trying to somehow get Yamcha to understand what he had to do. Yamcha, a prisoner within his own body, could not answer him without Cabbage's permission, unable to even nod his head. Gohan wasted no more time, crossing his arms in front of his face so that that could be seen of him was one turquoise eye. He dropped into horse stance, and wordlessly powered up. His aura flared up wildly, gleaming gold and growing bigger at an incredible rate! Within seconds, and with a small shout, he'd reached his full power in Super Saiyan.

Yamcha's eyes widened slightly as his body's natural and unnatural senses felt Gohan's massive power increase. _Damn, the kid's gotten WAY too powerful! _He thought to himself. _I'm already at my maximum, and he's still got me beaten by a huge margin, and he hasn't even transformed into Super Saiyan 2!_ While his body gave nothing away, Yamcha was both relieved and disappointed in Gohan's strength. On the upside, Gohan would be able to knock him out easily, but he darkly acknowledged that, even with all his training and these damnable "upgrades", he still wasn't close to truly going head to head with his Saiyan friends and allies. Still, that didn't matter right now. _Hurry up and finish this, Kiddo_, Yamcha cheered silently.

Videl had long since stopped struggling against the ropes that bound her, mouth wide open in shock at the overwhelming speed of the two fighters. Flashes of light were all she would see for a few seconds before they'd be visible again, a hidden dance of incredible power and speed! She wasn't as surprised at the auras surrounding them as a normal person might have been. Having been trained in the martial arts since childhood, she had come to meet several masters of various arts who could also tap so deeply into their ki that they could summon it to surround their bodies. She couldn't look directly at the Gold Fighter, as his gleaming golden aura and those strange things on his wrists were so bright it hurt her to try to get a better look at him.

_I've seen ki auras before, but these two are unreal! Every master I've ever met had auras, but they could only be faintly seen, and certainly none were so strong as to damn near blind me! _She admitted rather bitterly. _But, those guys from the Cell Games had unbelievably strong auras, too! Could the Gold Fighter be one of them? I'll have to watch Dad's tapes again when I get home. How in the hell are they so fast? I really can't even see them move. It's just flashes of light and then they break off and reappear! Is Dad really strong enough to go against guys like this?_ Then her attention was drawn back to the fight at the sound of Gold Fighter's strangely mechanical voice. Was he more like that Yamcha guy, part machine?

Arturo Cabbage worried. When he saw the Gold Fighter power up, he quickly realized that his strongest slave wasn't nearly strong enough! But he also allowed himself a small smirk. _Well, it seems my technicians will have a new goal to aim for! Luckily, we have plenty of other slaves to improve upon, though I will regret losing this one. He was already so powerful when he came to us! I wonder how he got so much stronger than all the others we have. He's certainly human, too, but he was on a completely different scale. Time to focus on my escape and proceed with Phase 2. _ Cabbage was brought out of his reverie at the same time as Videl, to the sound of Gold Fighter's voice.

"Time to end this!" Gohan shouted, rushing forward so fast even Yamcha's mechanical sensors couldn't follow him.

CRACK!

Gohan fist drove into Yamcha's temple with unbelievable force! His knuckles left imprints in the side of his friend's head from the impact. Yamcha's body flew for miles, digging a deep trench in the forest area far away from the mansion. Gohan sensed his friend's wickedly distorted ki wink out, and knew Yamcha was now unconscious. With quite the uncharacteristic scowl marring his face, he turned to put an end to the annoying bastard who had brought this whole situation about, only to find Cabbage holding his own wrist and... fading? Rushing to him, all Gohan managed to grab for was air, Cabbage completely vanishing from his senses! He could not sense the bastard's ki signature! Could he hide it somehow? _No time to worry about it. I need to get to Yamcha and get him to Bulma! _

"Please give me just a moment, Ms. Satan," Gohan told Videl as he turned to face her. "I need to get Yamcha to somewhere safe. He is unconscious for the moment, and I have to act quickly in order to save him. I will return for you in a few moments." He put two fingers to his forehead.

"Wait!" Videl shouted back. "Don't just leave me tied up! I can get out of here myself if you just untie me! It should only take you a few seconds!" She pleaded, not really wanting to be stuck here any longer than she already had been. Unfortunately, her words fell on deaf ears, as the Gold Fighter flickered and vanished from her sight.

_Well, shit! That asshole could have taken a few more seconds to untie me so I can get the hell out of here! _She fumed to herself. Suddenly, her eyes glazed over, taking on a rather haunted look, and her voice became monotone as she spoke her next words aloud.

"Yes, I watched the fighters as closely as I could. Would you like me to show you?" She received silent orders, and then, unawares, she sliced her ropes open with a thin beam of orange ki from her own hands. Videl stood, her entire body now radiating the orange glow, eyes still hollow and empty.

"Yes, Master, it shall be done," she whispered, and she _flew_ off towards Orange Star High School, proceeding with her new directives.

Gohan reappeared beside Yamcha's still unconscious form, concern for his friend written clearly on his face. _I've got to hurry and get him to Bulma, _he told himself. _And let Vegeta know to stand guard over her. Since Cabbage disappeared, I don't know if Yamcha will regain consciousness and attack, or if he's got some kind of failsafe built into him now which will make him self-destruct. Better safe than sorry!_

He placed his free hand on Yamcha's shoulder, as he still had his other hand's two fingers pressed to his forehead. Together, they flickered and vanished, reappearing right outside Bulma's lab, where Gohan had sensed her.

"Bulma! Open the lab door! It's Gohan!" he shouted rather frantically. Seconds later, the lab door hissed as it slid upward to allow him entrance. Bulma stood at the entrance, about to ask what was going on, but then she saw Yamcha.

"YAMCHA?! What the hell happened to him, Gohan? What went on? Did you fight him?" she fired question after question, but Gohan answered none of them, instead pushing past her to place Yamcha on one of the tables with body straps, and quickly strapping Yamcha to the table. Just as he was finishing up, Vegeta ran into the lab, having sensed Gohan fighting earlier against a ki he couldn't quite place. When he felt Gohan power up as high as his first Super Saiyan form could go, Vegeta stopped training in the gravity chamber and rushed to put on his Saiyan battle armor. Anything strong enough to make Gohan power up _that_ much was worth checking out. But then both Gohan's ki and the other ki lowered, and Vegeta had felt Gohan arrive at Bulma's lab.

"Brat? What the hell is going on?" Vegeta asked impatiently. When Gohan said nothing, Vegeta was about to start shouting when he felt Goku's, Piccolo's, and Krillin's ki signatures all appear just outside the lab door.

"Good, now that everyone's here, I can explain what happened," Gohan announced as he turned around to face them all. Giving a very quick recount of the morning's events, he solemnly watched as Bulma sobbed against Vegeta, who looked a little disturbed by what had transpired. But Vegeta's concern couldn't even match Killin's, Goku's, or Piccolo's. Krillin's face reddened with barely suppressed rage at what had happened to one of his closest friends. Goku's countenance was both worried and thoughtful, as though he was pondering something even more disturbing. Piccolo leaned against one of the lab walls, eyes closed, but his eyebrows furrowed and a very deep scowl graced his lips.

"I need you guys to keep watch here", Gohan told them, "I don't know what may happen when he wakes up, but I worry he might attack Bulma. I had to hit him very hard to make sure he stayed out a while, hopefully giving her time to analyze him and see if she can restore his free will."

The others all nodded, naturally wanting to protect both Bulma and Yamcha, though Vegeta's main concern was for Bulma. "Don't worry, Gohan", Bulma finally spoke, tears still running down her face. "I'll do my best to help him. You said he could still think for himself, right?" At Gohan's affirming nod, she continued. "Then all I have to do is find that control chip that's in him and remove it."

Suddenly, Piccolo spoke up, eyes still closed. "We'll have to make sure there's no failsafe for removing the chip, either. Like Gohan said before, they might have put some kind of self-destruct device in him, just in case he ever escaped their control or someone managed to capture him."

"I'll give him an x-ray scan to look for any internal bombs and for the chip," Bulma responded as she walked over to a cabinet and withdrew a needle and a heavy sedative. As she came back over to administer the sedative to Yamcha, it was a mark of the seriousness of the situation that Goku did not immediately freak out at the sight of the needle. Still, Gohan and Krillin could see a few beads of nervous sweat appear on his head, and Goku's eyes constantly flicked from Yamcha to the needle. Goku gulped heavily. Vegeta smirked a little.

"I'd better get to school, I'm already 5 minutes late! AND I forgot to free Videl until just now! Don't tell Mom?" Gohan threw his plea to his father, who, while still glancing at the needle, managed a nervous smile and a head nod. Gohan smiled back, placed his fingers to his forehead again, and vanished from sight, reappearing just outside the mansion.

_Where's Videl? I can't sense her here anymore? Did someone take her? _Gohan worried. He reached out with his senses, and found her at the high school already. Maybe the police outside had set her free? Gohan shrugged and vanished again, popping up on the roof of Orange Star High. He deactivated his suit, and headed inside. As he hurried downstairs to his first class, one thought stood out among his myriad concerns.

_Man! This has been a WAY too eventful way to start the day!_

**Chapter 7 End!**

**A/N: **And there you have it folks! I do hope it was up to standard. I've never written a fight scene before, and DBZ fights are insane messes of power and speed regardless! Lol! Still, I will do my best to improve because the TRUE fights are coming, and I want to really portray them well... I'd like to address a few concerns some reviewers had with regards to my previous chapters...

for those concerned that Yamcha was too powerful by being Super Saiyan level in strength, I give you this response: what show were you watching? Yamcha and the other human fighters have always been abnormally strong, though admittedly they eventually fell behind after a while. Still, Doctor Gero took 17 and 18, two teenage kids with nowhere near Z-fighter strength, and turned them into Super Saiyan killers. Is it really so far of a stretch to see fighters who are already extremely powerful actually be able to be enhanced to Super Saiyan status, whether artificially or naturally? Humans have great capacity for overcoming limitations, and a truly good reason for wanting to get stronger can push one to find a higher power threshold...

for those who felt that Gohan was too powerful, please remember that, at the end of the Cell Games, Gohan was already the strongest by far, he was telepathic with at least Piccolo, and Saiyans could already move some things with ki or a telekinesis, as evidenced when Goku was trying to make water float out of the cup when he was recuperating in the hospital. Gohan's also an especially smart kid, and six more years on constant training, meditating with Piccolo, and a few other surprises in his background I will later reveal, shall show you that THIS Gohan is on a whole other level from his original self from post Cell Games! Nyahaha!

And for those who worry about Gohan and Erasa getting too close too soon, please rest assured. Gohan and Erasa have indeed connected and clicked quite well here, and in real life that does happen from time to time. I will not rush them into anything, and next chapter promises some good ol' romantic heartwrenches! Fear not!

**Preview: **Gohan's already had a rough morning by normal standards, but it's about to get a LOT worse! The person who overheard he and Krillin on the school roof the day before will confront him, and put our dear hero in quite the precarious position! And Yamcha awakens! Will he go berserk? Find out in Chapter 8!


End file.
